


He’s Already In Me

by slendytheperfectman



Series: I Wanna Be Adored [1]
Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Damon, M/M, Mentioned Damon with OC, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendytheperfectman/pseuds/slendytheperfectman
Summary: Liam reminds Damon who he belongs to.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Series: I Wanna Be Adored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	He’s Already In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry 
> 
> **NOT PROOFREAD**
> 
> Title - “I Wanna Be Adored” The Stone Roses

Smoke fogs his vision, his knees are numb and he’s never felt more _helpless_. The stall is by no means big enough for the both of them, Damon is settled between Liam’s spread legs. He’s not allowed to touch. _“Bastard.”_

His eyes widen, blue meets blue and he just wants the grubby floor to open up and eat him. His voice seems to echo in the empty toilet, he might as well have screamed the word.

”What was that? Didn’t quite catch what you said there, Albarn.” 

Damon whimpers at the use of his surname, Liam doesn’t call him that when they do this, whatever ‘this’ is. His eyes water, he tries not to fold into himself, makes sure he looks confident in his answer.

”Nothing.” His voice is hoarse, but somehow keeps the needy quality to it. “I promise.”  
Liam rolls his eyes, putting his cigarette out onto the stalls wall. He grabs Damon’s chin, making sure Damon keeps eye contact.

”Liar.” Damon opens his mouth to respond, but is swiftly cut off by a slap to his cheek. It wasn’t a hard slap, quite soft, actually, but he couldn’t help but whimper at the sting. “You’re a fucking liar, I don’t fuck liars.” He stands, his bulge restrained by denim but still somewhat noticeable.

Damon’s eyes, once again, widen, his arms are tied behind his back, courtesy of his own belt, so it’s a struggle to stand, but he manages. He’s slightly taller than Liam, only by one or two cm, but he feels so much smaller than they younger.

”L-Liam, no, I-I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know that it would upset y-“

”Upset me?” His head snaps to look at Damon so quickly the blonde is afraid the younger might have caught whiplash. He pushes Damon’s chest with his index finger, the shove was light, but Damon’s mind was so fogged by arousal that he easily stumbled into the locked door. “I come in here to see you making out with some random cunt, after you promise me there’s no one else. You’re just a dirty, lying whore, Damon. Now. Move.”

Damon bites his lip, but stays where he stands, stubbornly in Liam’s way. 

“Liam, please, please- I i-it was nothing, I promise, please let me make it up to you.” He begging now, but he didn’t care how desperate he seemed, he needed Liam. He sunk to his knees, eyes directly in line with Liam’s bulge.

Liam sighs, lighting another cigarette. He raises a thick eyebrow at Damon.

”Go on then.” Damon stares at him for a few seconds.

”Umm...” He brings his arms as far around his side as he can, showing Liam his tied hands. “C-can you-“

”No.”

”But-“

”You’re trying to apologise to me, no help, use that pretty mouth, Albarn.” He smirks at the way Damon flinches at the name.

”Don’t call me that.”

”Don’t tell me what to do.”

_Cunt._ Damon makes sure to keep that in his thoughts, not wanting a repeat of what happened only five minutes ago. He stretches his neck, tonguing at Liam’s zipper. It takes longer than Damon would like, but he eventually pulls the zip down. Unbuttoning his jeans, however, prove to be impossible. 

Fortunately, Liam takes pity on his, and decides to do the task for him, not without muttering an arrange of insults, but Damon expected nothing less from the Mancunian.

Damon mouths are Liam’s black boxers, glad to taste some precome that seemed to have seeped through the material. He doesn’t waist time though, biting at the waistband and pulling it down, only enough to get Liam’s semi-hard cock out.

Damon’s reflexes seem to be failing him, as he doesn’t move in time and gets a light slap in his cheek from Liam’s dick, he can feel the drop of precome roll down his face. Liam chuckles around his cigarette at that.

”Dirty Damon.” He jokes, Damon looks up at him to seem him staring down, there’s an intensity to his gaze, to Damon quickly puts his mouth to work.

Liam groans once Damon has him, almost, fully in his mouth, moving his right hand to tangle into Damon’s hair.

”Just like that.” He groans, thrusting lightly into the elders mouth. Damon can feel his own erection pressing painfully against his baggy jeans. Liam seems quite focused on gently fucking Damon’s mouth, surely he wouldn’t notice if Damon just-

“What are you doing?” Liam’s stopped thrusting now, hard dick just laying on Damon’s tongue. Damon’s eyes quickly meet his, he’s still his own grinding, but it’s obvious what he was doing. Legs wrapped round Liam’s right leg, hard on pressed to his shin.

He pulls himself off from the Liam, ready to apologise. Liam sits back down onto the toilet, he grabs his impressively sized dick and starts to move his own hand around it.

”Can’t do anything right, can you, baby?”

Damon all but whimpers are the pet name.

”Can’t just be good, can you, always so, so difficult.”

Damon’s head snaps up at that.

”N-no, I can be good, I-I promise, let me provide it!”

”Nah, already proved you can’t follow instructions.” Liam hasn’t stopped jerking off, and Damon follows the movement as if it’s the most important thing in the world, and right now, it is. “You’re acting like a bitch in heat.” His words are slightly muffled around his cigarette, but he smirks at his own words.

”So you’re gonna kneel there, and rut you’re pretty, little self against my leg, and then I’m gonna cum on your face.” He grabs Damon’s hair with his free hand, cigarette dangling uselessly form his lips. “Understand?”

”Y-yes, yes, Liam. Please, just-let me prove it to you.” 

“So desperate.” Liam removes the cigarette from his mouth, repeating his previous actions and letting the crushed cigarette fall to the floor. He leans down to kiss Damon, his tongue tastes of smoke and alcohol and Damon can’t get enough. He pulls away a before Damon can reincorporate.

Damon shuffles forward, positioning himself in the way that would provide most friction. Liam’s smirking down at him.

He just wants to be _good._


End file.
